


Leather Jacket

by LadyTriniSb



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTriniSb/pseuds/LadyTriniSb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fic and english is not my native language so please be kind . . . Hope you like it!! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic and english is not my native language so please be kind . . . Hope you like it!! :)

So there you were, on a rainy night. It was pouring outside and you ended up on this almost empty bar playing pool and drinking vodka all by yourself out of sheer boredom when you spotted him. He was staring at you from across the bar. He was leaned against a pool table on the back of the bar, on a desolated part, where he was all alone. He looked gorgeaus, he had deep blue-green eyes, auburn hair with soft curls that looked great in contrast with his white milky skin, he was tall, slim and yet muscular and as you noticed while looking on his jeans, VERY well endowed. Maybe it was because you were bored, maybe because of the ongoing rain or due to the vodka on your system, you walked straight to him while licking your lips and grabbed him by his black leather jacket. He didn't even say a word, maybe he was about to but you never even let him to because you kissed him inmediatly, soft at first yet firm but then deeper digging with your tongue with lust.  
He just couldn't resist you and he got completly lost in the moment, your hands were all over his body and you could feel him growing for you, he was hard and ready and that was through his jeans! You needed more as he moved his hands down your t-shirt and down your bra, you could feel his hands that were both desperate and careful, stroking your nipples, driving you insane. God, thank goodness this bar is almost deserted you thought as you let a tiny moan escape your lips. He kissed your neck and whispered to your ear “Dear, you are so beautiful, I need you, I need more” You opened your eyes and stared at his while you stroked his huge penis over his already unzipped jeans. You were “hungry” now so you made a quick decision and commanded him: “To the ladies room, NOW!” You almost dragged him there where you closed and locked the door beforeturning back to him and pulling his pants down. As you felt before, his dick was, indeed, huge, and it filled your whole mouth but you didn't gag at all, you were pleased and satisfied as he ran his fingers through your hair. Your sucked him hard, licked him like a lollipop until he begged for you to stop. He ripped your t-shirt apart, took off your jeans and your panties. He lift you and sit you on the sink where he proceeded to eat you up devouring you with great expertise using both his silky tongue and his very long fingers. You came, not once but twice and he enjoyed it and got even harder when you did. He loved your moans and whimpers, your ecstasy so, only after you came for the second time around he pulled back and asked you “Sweetheart, Are you ready?” As you nodded he put on a condom and mounted you against the bathroom wall and once he was inside you, filling you completly, you thought you were going to lose your mind. He was like a wild beast pounding you in and out and the waves of pleasure just kept coming. While inside you he kept kissing you and licking you everywhere, you felt his hands caressing your pearl, cupping your breasts, squeezing your ass, it was like a rollercoaster for your senses . . . You came loudly one more time, but this time was different, it was like a huge explosion, you couldn't stop it and right after you came so did he . . .  
It took you a couple of minutes to freshen up and, while you were getting dressed he realized that that your t-shirt was torn so he said “I'm so sorry about this, tell you what, keep my jacket, it will keep you covered” you were going to refuse his offered but remembered you had nothing else to wear so smiled and accepted his offer and as you put it on his perfume filled your lungs and made you sigh. You two walked away together and you said: “You know, I should give you the jacket back” he kissed you softly and said, “No, keep it as a gift, it looks great on you” and winked “But, if you want darling, you could have dinner with me tomorrow night at my hotel” You smirked and answered quickly and flity “Well, that could be arranged I guess . . . but wait, I don't even know your name!” so he replied “Ah love, the name is Tom, Tom Hiddleston.”


End file.
